The Two Sides of Darkness
by TobiIsAGoodGirl
Summary: A young girl of the name Kiko finds herself caught by Shikamaru. She thinks he could be a enemy, and tries to run away, but finds herself in jail for assisting a criminal in escape! When trying to flee, she finds help from an unexpected source... ShikaOoC
1. Chapter 1

The air was damp with rain as Kiko walked through the woods, her long brown hair blowing in the breeze. She would stop every once in awhile to look around, but continue walking. This was a normal day for the young konichi, at about the age of 14. She tripped on a small rock as she was climbing a rather small hill. "Ouch!" She gripped her knee as a small trickle of blood ran down her leg. Her left hand glowed a soft green and that was the end of that. As she continued her hike up the hill, she felt like she was being followed and turned around abruptly. Nothing. She stumbled as she had reached the tip of the hill and started descending it. About an hour later, she got the same feeling, but this time she felt as if he or she was behind her. All of a sudden, she couldn't move, and was started to move against her own free will! She closed her eyes and screamed as loud as she could. Suddenly she heard an unfamiliar voice coming from behind her. "Gosh you girls are so troublesome…"

Kiko started screaming and wiggling to try and free herself. "What a drag, it seems you're going to be more troublesome than I thought." Kiko was suddenly released from her hold and dropped to the ground as the boy gently smacked her neck. "That should do it." He picked her up and continued walking through the forest.

Kiko awoke on a small rock in the middle of a forest. She looked up at the boy hovering above her. "Who, who are you?" The young figure next to her smirked. "Are you as clueless as I think you are?" Kiko stood up, scowling at him. As she prepared herself to smack him, he spoke. "Before we get off on the wrong foot, let's introduce ourselves. Well my name is Shikamaru…and yours?" Kiko stared for a second at him. "Uhmmm, Kiko…" "Interesting...how very, interesting." He started to wonder a little and Kiko followed. She hadn't the slightest idea what he was doing, but she thought that if he thought she was with him, it would be easier to sneak off. "Kiko, that sounds so familiar…" Kiko started to back off and sprinted away. "Gosh, such a loser, he didn't even realize that I was gone!" As she felt the wind hit her face and hair, she smiled. A hand grabbed her waist and pulled her into the trees. She hit the ground with a plunk. "Hey! What are you doing!?" A round of 'shhhhs' followed. She looked up to see three people standing in front of her. One of them stepped closer to her and in a hushed voice said, "Please be quiet, he might here us." "Who? What, what in the world is going on? Exactly who are you running from!?" The girl uttered a single word. "Shikamaru"


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Kiko looked at the girl with surprise. "Ok, this is…extremely confusing!" She swiftly pulled out a kurani. "Just tell me what's going on!" The girl walked closer to Kiko, allowing Kiko to see her more clearly. The girl was thin, maybe 17 or 18 and had short pink hair and green eyes. "This must be confusing, but it will just make it harder on you if you try and hurt us. Just please, put the kurani down" Kiko glared at her. "Name, what's your name" "…Sakura" The girl looked very on edge as she spook, and her two partners stepped forward. The one on the left spoke first, "Listen, either put the weapon down, or I will personally take it from you." "Oh Neji, stop being such a stick in the mud"

The boy on the right put his hand out to shake Kiko's. "Well little miss, my name's Kiba, and I'm the leader of the Shadow Capture." Kiko left him hanging, and he continued speaking after a few seconds. "You see about a year or two ago, one of our former jounins was found planning a way to destroy our current Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. Fortunately, his plan was stopped before he could do much damage. I organized this group under the hokage's permission to search for the traitor, the used-to-be-friend._ Shikamaru." _As Kiba finished talking, Kiko put her kurani down, staring at the three.

"So what now?" Sakura gently turned around and walked toward the road. "The only thing left to do, find him and put an end to this." She gulped in a breath of fresh air and everybody climbed out of the hiding spot. Kiko looked att them, knowing she was crazy. But she decided that she would help them…for now. Suddenly someone was choking her, her breathing was cut off. Her hands clawed at her neck and the three rushed towards her. She tried screaming, but her vision became blurry. Her body stopped breathing, stopped beating, and then, she heard laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok my faithful readers. Please note, reviewing is vital to this and many other stories, so please, be kind. Review. =) And I do not own Naruto peeps =3

Oh, and the word _Teme_ and _Baka_ are very similar, they are like fool, and idiot…Yeah

Swirling, dizzy, sick. The air around her was thick, and she was breathing in gasps. One huff after another. Sick, very sick. Kiko looked at the dense wooded area around her, coughing here and there. A shadowy figure walked closer to her. "Oh Sakura, it must be you, I'm so glad you're ok!"

A deep chuckle broke her happiness. "Oh, it's _you_" She spit out the word _you_ like she was disgusted. "Shikamaru-Baka" Shikamaru glared down upon her, and sneered. "Little runt, I thought you would be of help…" Kiko looked at him, showing that there would be no help from her. "Ok listen kid, what those people said isn't true. They just hate me, because the Hokage has given me much respect. I just need help getting back to my village." Kiko laughed. "You can't even get into your own village!?" She started cracking up, but pulling out a kurani behind her back. Kiko was very good at this. Looking like she was happy or distracted, but getting ready to strike an ending blow.

It seemed Shikamaru wasn't catching on. She slowly stood, trying not to unsettle him, but to seem as a gesture of forgiveness. Her smile hide her plot perfectly, not a trace of nervousness, seriousness, not even a trace of sweat. She took a step towards him, and quickly plunged the kurani into him side.

When she looked at him, a small gap had opened up between the two, and he wasn't even scratched. Under her breath, she whispered, "No way…" Shikamaru just smiled. "Did you actually think that your plan would work? Now please, I know you're smarter than_ that_!" She stood up straight. "What did you want, a way to your village? Well…What village is it?"

In all of her years of a traveling ninja, she knew if she encounters a person as smart as this, the best thing to do, would to just go along. "Well?" "Well, Kiko, my village is far away, very far away indeed." Shikamaru seemed to stutter. "I live, in the village hidden, in the mist."


End file.
